When You Love a Woman
by fivelfleurhavens
Summary: He thought she was unusual, but in a good way. He also thought that she was one of a kind.


**Read this please! Before you start reading, I have to tell you that there is a pairing in here that has never been done before! :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Word Count: 2,949 words!**

(Book 7, Page 41-43) Christmas Eve

_The best time of the year and I have to spend it at a wedding, _thought Quinn Ely. Of course the wedding was nice and the music was catchy, but he had a school paper that he needed to finish. Of course he had to choose a topic first.

Anorexia. Nope, too disturbing. Cancer. Nope, too hard. Chemistry. Yeah, he was good at chemistry. Inside of school and outside of school, too. He was trying to get this girl in his class to quit ignoring him. Her name was Jade Price. She had strawberry-blond hair, green eyes, ivory skin, and she was so gorgeous that almost every guy wanted to go out with her. And Quinn was no exception.

Quinn came out of his thoughts when he heard a slow song start playing, but with him being dateless, he walked over to where his brother Jake was sitting at a table and sat down. As he was sitting, he looked at his younger brother and was not surprised to see him totally oblivious to him, but instead Jake was watching Samantha Forster as she danced with her father. Quinn smirked and that was when Jake finally noticed him.

"What are you smirking at?"

Quinn smiled and pointed toward Sam, "Why don't you just ask her out already? It's easy."

"It's not easy. Just wait until you really like someone and you can see if it's easy." replied Jake. Quinn shook his head as to say 'whatever.' As Jake went back to staring at Sam, Quinn watched the wedding guests dance with their dates. But then he saw a girl standing in the corner who was being asked to dance. The girl accepted and Quinn watched the girl in wonder. He did not focus on her weird dancing skills, but the way she looked. She had grey eyes that were hidden behind her wire-framed glasses, a gold nose ring, a long gauzy skirt that flowed while she danced, and eye catching yellow hair. But the strange thing was that is was not a shade of blond, but a dyed bumblebee yellow that was long on the sides and was shaved up her neck. Quinn decided that she looked unusual, but in a good way. He turned back toward Jake and asked him, "Hey, who's that girl with the yellow hair?"

Jake turned his head away from Sam to take a look at the girl. He then turned toward me and answered, "That's Calliope Thurston...or just Callie. I think she's the beautician that did Brynna and Sam's hair."

Quinn nodded and stared at the girl again.

_Calliope...Callie. That's a unique name, _thought Quinn. He was trying to work up enough nerve to talk to her, but before he knew it, the wedding was over.

(Book 16, Page 145) The Day After the Fire

_I can't believe I have to go and help fix the fence at Mrs. Allen's place. _Quinn thought as he drove his Chevy truck over to Mrs. Allen's ranch. He wanted to go to the lake with his friends, but that probably will not happen considering how much damage the fire had caused to the fence. As he reached his destination, he hopped out of his car and slowly walked toward where Jake was. He was thanking Sam for the lemonade she had brought out for him.

Quinn shook his head in disbelief when Sam walked away and he saw Jake staring after her again. Quinn strode up beside Jake and asked, "You still haven't asked her out yet, haven't you?"

"Shut up and get to work on the fence." demanded an irritated Jake. Quinn smirked, knowing he caused the anger that showed in Jake's dark brown eyes. He grabbed his gloves and go to work on the destroyed fence.

After an two hours of hard work, the brothers were finally finished. Quinn wiped his brow and tried to smooth back his sweat sheened hair in the porcupine crew cut that he had had this morning. He stopped trying to fix his punkish hair and packed up all of the tools. As he was packing up, he sensed that someone was outside besides him and Jake. He looked over to the house expecting to see Sam there, but instead he saw a girl with short fuchsia hair walking toward the clothes line with a basket tucked underneath her arm.

When she made it to the clothes line, she sat the basket down on the ground and started hanging clothes up to dry. The girl looked familiar. She had wire rimmed glasses, a baby blue peasant blouse, and a nose ring that sparkled in the sunlight.

_Oh yeah! She was that girl from the wedding, _thought Quinn. _Calliope Thurston...that was her name._

He continued staring, oblivious to the hand that was being waved in front of his face.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" asked Jake. Quinn nodded and before he got into the Chevy truck, he looked back toward the unique girl.

(Book 24, Page 249) New Year's Eve Party

New Year's Eve was festive as always. With the giant bonfire weaving patterns in the sky with smoke, the music, and the delicious food that made Quinn's mouth water. He put down the guitar he was strumming and made his way over to the food table. Quinn cut himself a piece of cherry pie and watched the guests dance to the music. One guest caught his eye. It was that girl again. The one with the gold nose ring and the colored hair. It was now a bright chartreuse color that got attention from everyone...including him. The girl, or Calliope Thurston, was wearing jeans and a University of Nevada sweatshirt and was playing a silver flute.

She stopped playing suddenly and made her way over to the food table. Calliope grabbed a plate and cut herself a slice of apple pie. She just stood there, not noticing Quinn at all, and watched the party. Quinn worked up enough nerve to say 'hi' to the girl. Calliope turned toward him and said 'hi' back with a smile on her face. That smile that showed her dimples made Quinn weak in the legs. The girl suddenly pointed at him and asked, "Aren't you Jake's brother?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Quinn Ely."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Callie Thurston." said Callie. Quinn nodded like an idiot and he could not help the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Do you want to dance?"

Callie's eyes widened in shock, but her shock died down and she answered, "Okay, sure."

They danced to a fast country song and Quinn watched in wonder as she swayed to the music and watched her hands move in a fairy like manner. He could not help the smile upon his face.

(Two Months Later) Valentine's Day

Of course. It is Valentine's Day and no date. Instead Quinn was busy buying chicken feed for the ranch and decided to treat himself. He came out of Phil's Fill-Up and made his way to Clara's. He went inside and ordered fries and a drink to go. As the girl working the counter gave him his food, he walked out of Clara's. He walked over to his truck and then suddenly, a girl came rushing out of Phil's and bumped into him, which made his fries spill all over the ground. The girl gasped in shock at what she did and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry."

Quinn pried his eyes off the ground and looked at the girl that bumped into him. And the girl was here again. Calliope Thurston now had turquoise hair and was picking up her bag that she had dropped on the ground.

"Do you want me to buy you some more fries?" she asked. Quinn shook his head no. Callie nodded, said sorry again, and slowly made her way to her car. The question he had wanted to ask her since the New Year's Eve party popped back into his mind and before she could get into her car, Quinn walked over to her. Callie looked up at the skinny man and asked, "Yes, do you need something?"

"Well, I was just...um...wondering if maybe...you would..." stuttered Quinn. Callie knew what he was trying to ask, nodded, and answered, "Yes."

Quinn looked taken back and asked, "Yes what?"  
Callie sighed and said, "Yes i'll go out with you."

He nodded, waved good-bye to her as she pulled out onto the main road, and smiled to himself.

(Two Days Later) 9:00 PM

The date had gone pretty well, except for the fact that Quinn spilt his drink on her. Quinn was embarrassed, but Callie helped clear the air when she laughed it off. Quinn smiled and realized how he was lucky he was not with any other girl, because any other girl would have ended the date right then and there. After the date, Quinn drove her home to the garage that she lived in and walked her to the garage door. Quinn leaned in as to kiss her good night, but he was startled when Callie pulled away.

Callie saw his shocked expression and said, "Sorry, I really like you and all, but I don't really kiss on the first date."

"Oh, well that's okay. Night Callie." whispered Quinn. As the door closed shut behind the blue headed girl, Quinn thought, _She certainly is one of a kind._

(Four Years Later) A Week Before Christmas

The year had been hectic for the Ely and the Forster family. Ever since his brother Jake had accidentally gotten little eighteen year old Samantha Forster pregnant, the air had been tense. We Ely's accepted the accident, but the Forster's were not so accepting and Sam's father had kicked her out of the house. Sam was heartbroken over her father's decision, but us Ely's took her under our wing. Sam was still upset about her father, but Jake had made her feel better about herself. Now, six months later, Sam was huge with pregnancy and glowing with happiness.

Sam was not the only happy one. Quinn was happy too. He was on another date with his girlfriend, Callie Thurston and tonight was a special night. His twenty-two year old self was planning to propose to the newly dyed red haired beauty. But he had his doubts.

_What if she says no? _He asked himself as he drove toward the garage that Callie lived in to drop her off. As Callie hopped out, so did Quinn. He pulled her over toward him before she could walk toward the door.

"Callie...I need to ask you something really important, but i'm not sure what you'll say about it." said Quinn with uncertainty. Callie smiled, looked into his espresso colored eyes, and reassured to him, "Don't worry. I won't laugh or anything."

Quinn nodded, sucked up enough courage, and dropped to his knee. As he took a small velvet box out of his coat pocket, he heard Callie gasp as she finally understood what he was doing. Quinn looked up into her hypnotizing grey eyes and started to vent his feelings.

"Calliope, since the first time I looked at you...I knew you were something special."

Callie chuckled at that comment and she probably knew that he was referring to the weird hair color and crazy clothes. He took a breath and continued, "I love you more than anybody and I think you're the most unique person i've ever met."

Quinn revealed the vintage ring and finally asked, "Callie, will you marry me?"

He looked for her reaction and saw tears in her silvery eyes. Her hand was covering her mouth and Quinn saw her nod. He stood up, took her hand in his, and gently slid the ring onto her small finger. Callie was now crying heavily and hugged Quinn in happiness.

(Four Months Later) The Wedding Day

It was time. Time for him to stand at the alter. He stood to the left of the minister and was now watching the bridesmaids and groomsmen come down the aisle. First his best man and closest brother Jake came down the aisle with his wife Sam. Quinn looked down at her now flat stomach, then looked to where his mom and dad were sitting with a twin each. Dylan and Alex were born just two months ago, yet Sam looked like she was never pregnant in her espresso colored chiffon dress that flowed down to right above her knees. Then the next two people came out next. Brian, in his tuxedo, and Jennifer Slocum, in the same dress as Sam. And last came Nate and one of Callie's friends from the hair salon, who's name was Sally.

Quinn stopped looking at the bridal party and looked toward the end of the aisle as the bridal march started playing. He nearly fainted when he saw Callie standing there with her father on her arm. She was wearing an ivory colored dress that was strapless and had flowering branches carved in that was made out of silk and lace. The most shocking part was not her dress, but the fact that she looked like a whole new Callie. Her glasses had been replaced by contacts, she had put in a clear nose ring where it looked like she did not even have a piercing, and her hair was not dyed. It was now a natural dark brown color that looked great with her stunning grey eyes.

When she made it at the end of the aisle, her father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand on Quinn's. Then the church fell silent as the minister began speaking.

(The Ceremony)

The wedding part went smoothly and Quinn and Callie were now husband and wife. It was now time to let the bride and groom have their special dance. Quinn took her hand as Callie's favorite slow song came on. It was called '_When You Love a Woman_' by Journey.

_In my life I see where I've been  
I said that I'd never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin' ain't over... over  
I know that _

The couple swayed to the beat of the slow song lost in each others eyes.

_When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting  
Somewhere... oh oh yeah _

Quinn kissed his new bride on the tip of her nose and ran his hands through her brown hair.

_It's enough to make you cry.  
When you see her walkin' by  
And you look into her eyes  
Oh...oh...oh _

Callie looked into his chocolate eyes and sighed in delight.

_There's a band of gold that shines... whoa  
When you love a woman...  
When you love, love, love  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes._

As the music died down, Quinn gave Callie a kiss on her lips and listened to clapping and wolf whistles in the background.

(Five Years Later)

They had their own ranch now. Quinn was just coming in from a long day on the ranch and walked into the living room. He saw the new picture that Callie had framed on the wall and he looked at it with a smile. It was the picture that his mom had insisted that she take for them. In the picture, Quinn was standing up while holding one to a three year old boy named Harry Ely. His first born...his son. And Callie was sitting on a wicker chair holding a four month old baby girl. Her name was Nadine Ely.

He looked away from the picture when he heard a baby crying. All was well.

**Note: So did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review! I hope yall liked the Quinn/Callie pairing. Or shall I say the Quallie pairing? The dress that Callie wore and Sam wore are on my profile and there is also an image of how I think Callie looks. Please check it out. And I hope you liked the song I picked out. It really is a beautiful song. :) Again...PLEASE REVIEW or the new couple will be very unhappy.**


End file.
